Ruby Cotton of Overhill
by The Marauders
Summary: A dream I had one day, in ballad form. What happens when velociraptors slaughter a village of Hobbits? By Moony


Hobbit Dreams  
By Miss Moony AKA Ruby Cotton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.  
  
This is a poem that I wrote for my English class. It is based, entirely,  
on a dream that I once had, though some parts have been left out because I  
think I'm the only person who'll find any relationship I may have with Sam  
entertaining. But, of course, I still had to put something in. So, yes, I  
admit, Ruby Cotton is me. It was a hella fun dream, though.  
Also, I am actually afraid of velociraptors. They are the only thing that  
scare me. Pretty stupid, right? Well, it's better than being afraid of  
spiders or something else that we see every day. Me? I just have to cover  
my eyes when I watch Jurassic Park.  
  
The village was quiet, the Hobbits were sleeping  
Young Ruby slept deeply nearby  
She'd fallen asleep in the bushes of yonder  
But awoke with a start at the cry.  
The raptors attacked, coming down from the mountains.  
They first killed the cattle, and then  
Their teeth and their claws met with flesh and with bone  
They slaughtered them all in the glen.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit,  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you  
Come gather round the hearth.  
Ruby Cotton of Overhill was but a Hoblet  
And fear struck her mind and her heart  
She followed the river to leaves that were Golden,  
To the home of the Elves and their art.  
The Elves of the Wood took her in with great pity,  
She was young and she was all alone.  
They raised her as one of Galadriel's children.  
Her death, they would not condone.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit,  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you  
Come gather round the hearth.  
They taught her the ways of the immortal people,  
The fairest of all in the world.  
They taught her to hunt and to shoot and be graceful,  
They taught her the way of the sword.  
She grew very much though she was really short  
And she learned to fight every foe  
But if you should mention the name of a raptor  
Oh! It would fill her with woe.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit,  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you  
Come gather round the hearth.  
Then one normal day, on her 30th birthday  
Some people came seeking shelter  
They were rather strange and seemed plagued by a burden.  
Their quest was helter-skelter.  
There was Aragorn, who was the king of Gondor,  
Prince Legolas, the dwarf Gimli,  
And hot-headed Boromir clashed rather cruelly  
With the Hobbits who smiled grimly.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
Galadriel knew that there was a big problem  
With this party of only eight  
They were missing one to continue their journey,  
To battle the Nazgûl's hate.  
Ruby Cotton had studied the Hobbits intently,  
She'd not seen another since then,  
The Lady then knew that the young girl was yearning  
To follow the sprites and the men.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
So the elves said farewell to their halfling companion  
They did not weep, but did despair.  
They had known that one day, she would leave their woodland,  
And now that dark, sad day was near.  
They gave them fair gifts that would aid in their quest  
And hurried to send them away  
They were all of heavy hearts and minds,  
But could not afford to delay.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
Ruby of Overhill left her home,  
And followed the fellowship  
Her stomach churned in her nervous delight  
As she anxiously bit her lip.  
They avoided the minions of the Lord Sauron:  
The goblins and the Uruk-Hai  
Yet they were pursued by them all of the way,  
If they failed, they knew they would die.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
But tragedy followed wherever they went  
And the fellowship fell apart.  
Ruby departed with Frodo and Sam,  
Leaving Aragorn with heavy heart.  
The trio of Hobbits headed for Mordor,  
Through the swamp and through desert land  
And Sam and Ruby, they were there to help  
And always lend Frodo a hand.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
Then finally this group of unlikely heroes  
Came upon a deadly forest  
They made their way through the thick foliage and trees  
And decided to stop and rest.  
This was a mistake, though they did not yet know it,  
For this forest was really the home  
To a pack of the nastiest raptors in Mordor  
So the Hobbits weren't really alone.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
The dinosaurs leapt out of the nearby bushes  
And scrambled to eat up poor Sam  
Frodo grabbed him and helped him to escape their clutches  
As for Ruby, well, she just ran!  
Though she was very brave and would not leave her comrades  
She found she had no other choice  
She cried and she screamed for somebody to help her  
But she'd already lost her voice.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
Some distance away, poor Sam was in great turmoil  
For although he and Frodo were safe  
He wanted to save Ruby Cotton from danger  
But his friend led him into a cave.  
He explained rather calmly that he did have a plan  
To get Sam his sweet girlfriend back  
They could not dash madly back into the forest  
Or the raptors would surely attack!  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
Meanwhile, Ruby was very afraid,  
And huddled behind a dark bush  
She did not wish for the green, nasty old raptors  
To make her a Hobbit mush.  
So she sat rather calmly, though she was weeping  
And tried not to make any noise.  
She was thinking of ways to get out of the wood  
And eventually finding the boys.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
Then she felt a sharp claw dig well into her shoulder  
And a cry did escape from her lips.  
She turned and she saw the most dangerous creature,  
And it had teeth with gross, bloodied tips.  
She rose and she ran like a thief from the market,  
Like a bolt across the scenery,  
She then found herself inside a dark, cold cave  
Alone in all her misery.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
She was feeling much better now that she was away  
From the raptors and their nasty wood  
Now all that she needed was for Frodo and Sam  
To come and give her food, if they could.  
And that is what happened, for they were in the cave  
And Ruby felt renewed inside.  
They were going on to the fires of Mordor,  
And it's THEIR laws the Lord would abide.  
I had a dream I was a Hobbit  
In the land of Middle Earth  
If you like, I'll tell it to you.  
Come gather round the hearth.  
They threw the ring into the blazes of Mount Doom  
And rejoiced for they'd completed their quest.  
They laughed, and they cried, and they were of good spirits  
They ate, and they sang, and they jest.  
But then I woke up, and it was all a dream  
But my spirits, they always mend.  
For even though the adventure is past  
It is never really the end. 


End file.
